


Maybe, Just Maybe

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, M/M, a bit of angry boys ending up in happy sex sleepy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is sad, Harry is angry and it turns out that's what is best for everyone involved. </p><p>Or, the one where Zayn skips Jay's wedding and Harry just can't deal with Zayn's childish behaviour anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeankirsteinbodt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeankirsteinbodt/gifts).



It wasn’t that Harry didn’t understand, he did. Or well, he had told Zayn that he understood. Zayn had called Harry the night before Jay’s wedding and told him he couldn’t be there. He couldn’t be there because it was just too hard to be at a wedding so soon after his engagement with Perrie came to an end - even if it did come to an end by his choice. Telling your female fiancé that you were gay never seemed to come to a good conclusion and in Zayn and Perrie’s situation it hadn’t been any easier. Somehow, it still left Zayn a bit withdrawn and sullen; the thought of seeing happy and in love people at a wedding, even if they were Louis’ mum and Dan, sent the strongest bout of nausea through Zayn’s system. So instead of forcing himself to get up and attend the wedding, he had called Harry around 2 AM, somewhere between drunk and asleep and told him he couldn’t attend the wedding, asked Harry to cover for him and send his congratulations. 

As it was, Harry had told Zayn that he understood and would do just as the older male had asked him to. Making his rounds at Jay’s wedding, Harry paused for all the right pictures, nodding in all the right places of the conversation, kissed all the right cheeks and put on the face that everyone was expecting to see. Inside, as they day went on, it was as if his blood was starting to boil. Zayn hadn’t even wanted to be married to Perrie, so why did it matter that he was at a wedding? It wasn’t like he had just lost the love of his life and everyone else had turned up at the wedding. 

A few too many pints later and Harry fished his phone from the inside pocket of his blazer and angrily typed a text message to Zayn, “Wake up. I know you’re asleep and we need to talk.” His fingers blazed over the screen of his iPhone, his eyebrows knitting together as he glared at the screen, somehow hoping that Zayn would see his anger on the other side of it. Pushing his phone back to the inside pocket of his blazer, Harry decided to make his final rounds - giving more kisses, hugs, a few pictures and promising all the right people he would be in touch with them. All in all, aside from Zayn’s absence, the wedding turned out to be great. Everyone looked great and most importantly, Jay and Dan seemed to be so happy - and so in love. 

When he had finished his rounds, Harry headed down to where the cars were, retrieving his Range Rover from the valet and getting inside. Before moving, he checked his text messages, and of course, there was nothing from Zayn. Harry click the lock button at the top of his phone a bit more aggressively than necessary before dropping it into the center cupholder. He pulled his seatbelt on and started on a direct route to Zayn’s house, because if Zayn wasn’t going to wake up for his text message, he was going to turn up on Zayn’s doorstep and make him wake up. 

By the time Harry arrived to Zayn’s flat, his hands were shaking slightly curled around the steering wheel. He had no idea where this anger - or was it something else? - had come from. Taking a deep breath, Harry twisted his fingers tightly around the leather of the steering wheel and told himself to calm down. He told himself that Zayn was an adult and could make decisions for himself, but he was also disappointed in the other. It seemed like as they had become more and more known, the lads had stopped doing things together as a band that weren’t things for the band. This was the first thing in god knows how long that the five had agreed to do something not One Direction related. Zayn bailing at the last minute just set something off in Harry and brought out a side of himself that he didn’t really know and wasn’t sure yet, if he liked. “Ten deep breaths, Haz.” Harry told himself, closing his eyes and focusing on calming the adrenaline that was rushing through his body. Every shaky breath that left Harry’s lips calmed the boy a little more. When he was content with how he felt, Harry flipped the keys from the ignition and got out of the car, heading to Zayn’s door. 

Harry knocked curtly three times at the door and the feeling running through his body was something he almost didn’t recognize himself. There had been a few times in Harry’s life that he had this feeling, but it hadn’t ever been with one of his bandmates. Waiting what felt like several minutes in Harry’s head, but what was actually only a few moments, he shook his head and lifted his hand to knock again, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his blazer and glaring into the door; if looks could take down a door, Zayn would be replacing his at any moment. 

“Yeah, what?” Zayn said, yanking the door open, his voice caught somewhere between asleep and angry - his mussed hair matched well with the dark grey joggers that were sat low on his hips and the sleep wrinkled sleeveless top, exposing the ink covering Zayn’s arms. “Harry?” He questioned, looking up at who was actually in his doorway, he had assumed it was the postman, a fan, or maybe anyone but Harry. Harry who was meant to be at a wedding. Harry who wasn’t meant to be on his doorstep looking like someone had just knocked his first born off the swing set. “What’re you doing here?” He questioned, the tone of his voice slinking out of sleep and into surprise. 

Harry wasted no time pushing himself into Zayn’s flat, shoving the door shut behind him and pulling his hat from his head, his fingers curling around the brim and flicking the hat off to the side to where it landed on a chair. Harry glanced after the hat, not actually believing he had done that and knowing if he ever tried it again, it wouldn’t work, but that wasn’t important right now. “Me? What am I doing here?” Harry’s voice was almost hysterical and entirely incredulous as he spoke, “I’m putting up with you.” He said, a firm glare taking over his face as he grabbed Zayn by the shirt and shoved him backwards, clipping the older male’s hip on the end table Zayn had by the door, the clatter of the wood into the drywall wall behind it followed by a crash of the contents of the table onto the floor. Harry shifted his eyes only to look at the items that had fallen, before immediately closing back in on Zayn. “You aren’t going to just lay in your flat and sleep all the fucking time because what? Because you came out to your fiancé and now she doesn’t want to be with you?” 

Zayn’s eyes widened and a quiet whimper left his lips when the corner of the wooden table made contact with his hip. He had never seen this side of Harry and if he had been pooled on the different attitudes of Harry he would have never chalked Harry up for having an aggressive attitude. Was aggressive what it was? Zayn didn’t think it was mean, but something about the way Harry’s shoulders were squared, they way he only managed to button a few of his buttons, the way he felt like he could shove into Zayn’s flat and shove him around, focused his blood on his cock and he could feel it filling out just slightly in his joggers. “I didn’t want to be there, m’sorry Hazza.” Zayn said, his voice shaky as he blinked his eyes at Harry. 

“Louis needed you there.” Harry said although both of them knew this was a lie, Louis was fairly comfortable with Dan and Jay and seemed happy, besides, he had Eleanor there, so there really was no need for all the lads to be there. “You couldn’t even bother to get yourself out of bed.” Harry growled, bending his right arm and pressing it up against Zayn’s chest to keep him back against the wall. Looking down at the older male, Harry locked eyes with him, scrunching up his nose and letting a breath escape through his teeth. 

It took only a moment for Zayn’s attitude to change, as if he had finally actually woken up from the loud banging on the door and the angry just-past-teenage hipster who had stormed in to start screaming at him for something that didn’t matter at all. “Back the fuck off, Harry. Just because I didn’t want to be with Perrie doesn’t mean it didn’t suck losing her in my life.” Zayn fought back, clearing his throat and rolling his shoulders back underneath the weight of Harry’s arm to make himself stand straighter, feel stronger, as he glared back at Harry. “You have no right to just show up here and scream at me for what? For missing a wedding? For not doing what you want me to?” Zayn brought both of his hands up, his left hand curling around Harry’s elbow while his right hand curled around Harry’s wrist and he shoved the larger male back, his right leg bending so he could flatten his leg against the wall. The extra strength from his leg let him push Harry off of him and Zayn shrugged his shoulders as he moved away from the wall. “You are fucking ridiculous if you think you can just come in here and make me feel like shit for making my own fucking decision, Harry.” Zayn spat the words at Harry before turning around and heading to the kitchen, hoping he could find something there to eat or drink that would calm his attitude, if only slightly.

Harry’s jaw dropped open as if he were going to be really angry, as if he were going to retort back to Zayn immediately but instead he snapped it shut quickly, furrowing his brows together angrily and biting down on his bottom lip. Harry followed Zayn with his eyes, twisting his hands together in front of him and he quickly shook himself out of his blazer, dropping it on the nearby couch and following after Zayn. He had no idea why now, why with Zayn, why at all he felt like he needed to exert his dominance, but before he could justify anything inside of his head, he was in Zayn’s kitchen, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around. “Because,” Harry said, clearing his throat, clearing all of the fear out of it before speaking again, “Because you’re being a selfish child and I’m so tired of dealing with it.” Harry’s fingers hadn’t dropped from Zayn’s shoulders and instead they were digging in, his thumbs finding a home in the gentle dip just behind his collarbones. “You don’t get to wake me up in the middle of the night because you don’t feel like fulfilling your promises to your best mates, you don’t-” Harry paused in the middle of his sentence and caught his breath in the back of his throat. Sliding his right hand to the left just slightly, Harry pressed his thumb over Zayn’s throat, not hard enough to hurt at all, but just hard enough that he could feel the nervous swallow underneath of the other male’s skin. Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them his gaze on Zayn was much darker and before he could convince himself otherwise he was stepping closer to the dark haired male, crowding him against the counter. 

Zayn wasn’t sure what to expect from Harry. He wasn’t ever used to the younger male being anything but soft and playful, but this side of Harry, was something he hadn’t ever expected, but it had been a pleasant surprise more than anything. When the warm pad of Harry’s thumb pressed over his throat, Zayn swallowed underneath of it, feeling the slight constriction send a dark shiver through his body. One that he hid by pressing himself back against the counter and biting down on his bottom lip, because more than anything, he wasn’t sure who Harry was at this moment. He wasn’t sure if Harry would step back at him and laugh at the way his cock seemed to be twitching in interest just behind the soft fabric of the joggers he had pulled on when he had woken up that morning. 

Rather than pulling his hand away, his left thumb joined his right, pressing a gentle pressure to the delicate skin of Zayn’s throat while the rest of his fingers stretched and curled around the sides of his neck. Harry scratched his fingers gently into Zayn’s skin in more of a comfort than anything else. Harry felt almost predatory, his fingers settled in such a way that he had Zayn just how he wanted him, just perfectly for him to duck his head down just barely and press their lips into a kiss. Instead of giving the older man just a quick kiss on the lips, it was more of a question than a kiss, a question as to whether or not more kissing was okay. Harry had a moment of feeling like a complete predator, his fingers studying the reaction of Zayn’s throat while his body focused on the other male’s body language, searching for any sign of Zayn not wanting it. 

Zayn’s eyes closed when he felt Harry closing in on him, his heart dropping in double time from his chest to his stomach when he felt the warm, pink flesh of Harry’s lips against his. Zayn’s mind replayed the days events and there was no way that he could have ever imagined the way the day had washed out. He felt weak under Harry’s hands, weak in the most secure and safe way he had ever felt weak. Zayn’s head fell back against the wall with a soft thud, his eyes peeking open just barely to find Harry in front of him and he waited. Unsure of what he was waiting for, Zayn’s eyes slowly fell back shut and his shoulders rolled backwards, pressing his own shoulder blades back against the wall. In the past when Zayn had been with guys, he had always been the one taking control and this almost instant loss of control shifted Zayn’s brain from something that resembled a film to something that resembled a calm, quiet ocean. 

“Good?” Harry asked, his voice deep and thick as he pushed his right hand up Zayn’s neck, his thumb making it’s way over the other male’s chin as he pressed down slightly. “Tell me if it’s not okay. If any of it isn’t okay.” Harry instructed, waiting for Zayn’s nod before brushing his thumb over Zayn’s bottom lip gently. Harry met Zayn’s eyes for a quick moment before letting his eyes fall shut when he attacked Zayn’s lips in a kiss. This kiss wasn’t questioning but instead was demanding, his tongue immediately flicking out and over Zayn’s lips as his right hand moved to bracket Zayn’s head, his thumb settling in front of his ear and the rest of his fingers pressing into Zayn’s hair. As soon as Zayn’s lips parted, Harry worked his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, licking over the roof of his mouth and his teeth as he pushed the older male back against the wall, his right leg pressing gently between Zayn’s legs. 

Zayn would be lying if he said he hadn’t ever thought of this before. Thought of being pressed back against the wall by someone slightly larger than him, big palms and large fingers spread out over his skin and holding him just how they wanted him. Kissing them just how they wanted to kiss him. Giving him just what they wanted to give him. The thought of Harry being the person to take his control away sent a shiver from the base of Zayn’s skull all the way down to his knees, forcing him to push his body away from the wall slightly and into Harry’s body. The kiss, the way that Harry forced his way into Zayn’s mouth, made Zayn’s jaw drop open, his hands moving up to grasp Harry’s biceps, his fingers digging in gently as he reacted to the kiss. That’s what this was all about for Zayn, reacting to the movements of the man in front of him, giving him all of the things he wanted. 

Harry sucked Zayn’s bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a quick bite before kissing down the side of Zayn’s neck. His hands dropped down to Zayn’s shirt, grasping around the hem and pulling it over his head, dropping it down on the ground next to them. Harry’s kisses to Zayn’s neck were more aggressive bites than anything else, aggressive bites that were definitely going to leave marks on the caramel skin. Harry cleared his throat before speaking, the desire dark and wanting, “I want you on your knees for me and then I want to fuck you, right here into the wall.” The words almost sounded foreign to his own ears, his eyes opening into small slits so he could look over Zayn’s face, his focus immediately going back to the older male’s body language. Taking one step backwards, Harry moved his hands to the three buttons of his button down that were buttoned, unbuttoning them and shrugging his shirt down his shoulders, dropping it to the floor before looking back to Zayn’s eyes. 

The explanation as to why he was acting the way he was, was something that escaped Zayn for the moment, and he really wasn’t worried about it. “Please,” He uttered out in a voice that was almost too sweet to be his own, “Please I want both of those things.” When Harry grasped him by his hips, he turned, watching as Harry leaned against the wall and he immediately sank down to his knees, scooting forward one knee after the other and raising his hands to carefully unhook Harry’s belt. Following the belt with the button and zip of his trousers, Zayn’s fingers hook inside the elastic of Zayn’s pants, pulling them down along with his trousers. Zayn swallowed hard at the sight in front of him, his fingers curling down at his own thighs as he leaned forward just enough to lick a flat stripe up the underside of Harry’s cock, his eyes widening and glancing up to meet the gaze of the younger male above him. 

Harry’s head fell back against the wall, the feeling of his head coming in contact with the drywall behind him reverberated through Harry’s head, causing him to close his eyes. A quiet groan left his lips as he looked down at Zayn, and yeah, he knew Zayn was actually into guys, but he never expected this from Zayn. Quiet, obedient, and mostly just plain gorgeous Zayn below him pulled a small noise from Harry’s chest that was caught somewhere between a whimper and a groan. “Such a good boy.” He murmured out softly, chewing at his bottom lip and forcing his eyes to stay open and watch Zayn below him. 

“M’sorry I let you down.” Zayn said with a thick swallow before his lips wrapped around the tip of Harry’s cock, his tongue curling just slightly as his eyes widened up at Harry, searching for any reaction in Harry’s face. And okay, Zayn wasn’t sure where this side of him came from at all, the only thing he knew was that a warmth settled over his stomach, his chest, his brain, calming all of the nerves and anxiety that had been flowing through him since he called Harry in the middle of the night the night before. 

Harry’s eyes closed when Zayn took his length into his mouth, his fingers reaching to push through Zayn’s hair, the length of the dark locks twisting through Harry’s hand as he jerked his hips forward just slightly. 

The jerk of Harry’s hips caused a small gag reaction from Zayn and he pulled back quickly, his saliva connecting his now wet and pink lips to Harry’s cock as he looked up to Harry with an almost apologetic gaze. “I want you to fuck me, please.” Zayn said, licking over his lips and settling back on his knees just slightly as he moved his right hand up to wipe gently over his mouth. 

For a moment, Harry didn’t know what to say. He had expected Zayn to push him away when he kissed him, he hadn’t expected Zayn to so easily slip to his knees for Harry, and he definitely hadn’t expected Zayn to ask Harry to fuck him. His mind slipped into wondering if it was a good idea or how it would affect them when he saw Zayn’s fingers rubbing over his lips and he shook every thought from his head, every thought except the one that involved Harry shoving Zayn up against the wall. “Up, get your pants off and tell me where the condoms are.” He said firmly, stepping backwards and out of his trousers and pants that had pooled at his ankles, pushing them off to the side with his foot. 

Zayn quickly made his way to his feet, completely ignoring the way his joggers had tented slightly in the front, the dark grey fabric slightly dark in the spot that it had pressed over the tip of his cock. “Side table, “ Zayn nodded, feeling a warmth to his cheeks as he pushed his joggers down, kicking them off of his feet and glancing at Harry. “Condoms and lube.” He said, quickly looking down, wanting to avoid Harry’s reaction to him having those things right there, right in his living room. 

Harry couldn’t avoid watching Zayn strip his joggers off, his eyes shifting down over Zayn’s frame without even trying to hide his gaze. Clearing his throat Zayn made his way to the end table, retrieving one silver packet and the bottle of lube, his thumb flicking over the cap slightly as he made his way back to Zayn. “Turn around and I’ll open you up,” Harry said as he stepped closer to Zayn, leaning in and pressing their lips together, he crowded Zayn back against the wall as their two tongues twisted together inside of Zayn’s mouth.  
Zayn attempted to shake his head, to disagree, to vocally tell Harry he didn’t need the younger male to open him up, but all of his attempts just came out as a moan into Harry’s mouth. Dropping his head back into the wall and pushing his hips forward towards Harry’s hips gently. “No. No. I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” Zayn finally managed, pulling back his breaths in small pants as he looked up at Harry. 

Harry licked over his lips and nodded at Zayn, his voice coming out in a whisper, “Tell me if it’s too much.” He said, his voice a rough whisper, sounding more like he was one who was on his knees instead of Zayn, but that was another thought Harry shook away. Tucking the bottle of lube under his elbow, Harry tore the silver packet open, the smell of the latex bringing him back to reality more quickly than anything else. He was going to fuck Zayn, his best friend, his band mate and upon a glance to the other, every bit of doubt was washed from Harry’s mind when he took in Zayn’s slightly parted lips, wide eyes and fingers curled into his palms. Harry dropped the packaging on the ground and slipped the condom over his cock, growling quietly at the feeling. Just as soon as he had the condom adjusted Harry flipped the cap of the lube open and coated his length in a generous amount, a shiver going through his body at the way Zayn was watching him. 

Zayn was no stranger to hook ups against whatever hard surface was nearby, whether it was a bathroom stall or a nearby door, he knew for the most part what was coming, except it was completely different having Harry as the other party not just a random guy he had met in a club. “M’fine Harry, I promise.” Zayn muttered out, turning around and sliding his feet apart just slightly on the wood floor below him. Of everything, the next moment was the moment Zayn liked the least, shoving his bum backwards just slightly and moving his arms to rest on the wall on either side of his head. He hated the feeling of being put on display. 

Harry snapped the cap of the lube shut, dropping it to the floor next to them with a slight clatter, and they could deal with putting things away later. Harry’s eyes fell over Zayn’s shoulders and down his back, his fingers following down the curve of Zayn’s back and over his bum. “Fuck.” Harry gasped down, his left hand grasping Zayn’s bum to squeeze firmly at the flesh. Harry moved his right hand down and pressed two of his fingers gently to Zayn’s entrance, groaning when the muscle relaxed just slightly to let Harry’s fingers in. The thought crossed Harry’s mind quickly that maybe Zayn had been with someone the night before, giving him a reason to so adamantly not need Harry to stretch him out and the thought sent a spike of almost anger through Harry. Pulling his fingers back and wrapping his hand around his cock, Harry gave two quick tugs over his length before stepping forward and pressing his tip against Zayn’s entrance. As soon as he situated himself correctly he moved his right hand to Zayn’s hip, digging his short fingernails into Zayn’s hip and pulling the older male back just as he thrusted his hips forward, pushing his full length into Zayn in one quick go. 

Zayn gasped out a moan something that sounded strangely like Harry’s name and his body quickly went with what Harry wanted, his bum pressing back and taking Harry in. The feeling went from a tight stretching pain to an overwhelming feeling of being full, the line of Harry’s chest pressed against his back and his fingers curling against the wall, looking for something to grab onto even though there was nothing. 

Harry felt the tensing of Zayn’s body followed by the relaxation as Zayn easily melted back into Harry. The younger male’s hands moved to the older’s hips, spreading over his skin and holding him tight in place as he pulled his own hips back and snapped forward again, the feeling pulling an unexpected guttural moan from the younger male. Zayn’s answering moan was almost breathless, his body pressing forward against the wall with the force of Harry’s thrusts, his own cock hard and forgotten, now trapped between his stomach and the painted wall in front of him. 

With each of Harry’s angry thrusts, Zayn’s cock roughly rubbed against the wall, and he was sure there would be a small pool of pre-come to clean off the wall after the fact but that was the least of his worries at the moment. Harry leaned forward into his next thrust and the tip of his cock roughly met Zayn’s prostate forcing the older male to gasp out a breath, his following moans coming out in a chant of Harry’s name. Zayn hadn’t ever been with someone like this, someone who so quickly and so easily took over every one of his senses, causing him to lose complete control of his moans and whimpers. “Harry, please,” Zayn begged, his hips pushing back just slightly, “Please, please touch me.” 

The sound of Zayn begging, the sound of him needing something that at the moment only Harry could give him, snapped the younger boy back to some semblance of reality and his voice came out as a moan. “Fuck, yeah, yes, okay.” He mumbled out, his hands moving from Zayn’s hips to gently slide down his back. Something in Zayn’s voice, something about his need, took every ounce of upset and anger out of Harry and made him want nothing more than to take care of the boy in front of him. “Course baby, you’re so beautiful.” Harry said, leaning forward and pressing soft kisses to Zayn’s spine. Sliding his left hand back to Zayn’s hip, Harry held him still, pulled back from the wall so he could wrap his right arm around Zayn’s middle, his fingers curling around the length of Zayn’s cock and his thumb rubbing gently over the swollen red tip. His thrusts shifted from quick, hard thrusts to a circling of his hips, making sure that with each circle he brushed over Zayn’s prostate. 

The quick shift in Harry’s behaviour, the consistent pressure against his prostate and the way Harry’s thumb was circling over his tip sent a shiver through Zayn’s body and he felt the warmth deep in his stomach pooling and warning him that his climax was near. “Oh, Harry, oh.” Zayn said, his voice caught somewhere between breathless and a whisper as his hips rolled backwards into the circles Harry was making with his hips. 

“So pretty, baby, so beautiful.” Harry cooed, his lips moving over Zayn’s shoulders in soft kisses, his words secrets whispered into Zayn’s skin. “You’re so beautiful, Zee. Just want you to come for me, prince.” He said, squeezing his fingers around Zayn’s length as he felt the flesh pulsating, his thumb continuing it’s soft circles as Zayn came on Harry’s hand and the wall in front of him with a low moan, the kind of moan that can from deep within his chest. 

Zayn’s muscles tightening around Harry pulled his orgasm from him, almost unexpectedly, the warmth building through his body almost simultaneously with his come, filling the tip of the condom inside of Zayn and his breaths coming out in short gasps intertwined with Zayn’s name. Harry slid his arms up, hooking his hands under Zayn’s arms and resting them on his shoulders as he pressed soft kisses to Zayn’s neck. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered into Zayn’s skin, dropping his right hand down to grasp the base of his own cock as he pulled out of Zayn, his body already too sensitive to the tightness of Zayn around him.

Zayn slowly dropped his hands down the wall, almost embarrassed to turn around, so he didn’t. What if Harry just got dressed and left? What if he didn’t say anything else to him? Zayn immediately felt the anxiety that Harry had just taken away returning and he felt almost nauseous. Here he was naked in his living room with his best friend who was moving further away from him. Before he could process the thought that there was no contact between he and Harry and the feeling of panic spread from his stomach to his chest. 

“You don’t need to face the wall,” Harry said, and he sounded almost fond as he did. His fingers worked quickly and removing the condom and tying the end of it off. He leaned down quickly and retrieved the paper, pushing as much of it as he could back into the package as he waited for Zayn, who seemed almost frozen nearly against the wall to turn around. 

“I.. oh.” Zayn said, turning around and he was certain that if he could blush deep red he was at the moment. “I,” Zayn started, shrugging and looking down at the space between them unsure of what he was meant to say to Harry next. 

Harry’s head tipped to the side and he sighed quietly, stepping forward into Zayn’s space, his right hand, the empty hand, reached to hook Zayn’s jaw and lift it up slightly, leaning in just enough to press their lips together gently. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up and get some pants on, hm, babe? I’ll put on the kettle and make us both a cuppa and meet you in bed.” Harry’s suggestion came out so easily, like it was something they always did, and it didn’t really matter if he wanted it to be something that they always did. 

Zayn’s nerves dropped quickly and he nodded, leaning in and kissing Harry quickly - the first kiss he had actually initiated between the two of them. “Thank you.” Zayn spoke, and really, he wasn’t sure what he was thanking Harry for. “Milk’s in the fridge.” He added, as if somehow the world had shifted on its axis and they were now living in a world where the younger boy didn’t know where milk was kept. 

Harry nodded and confirmed what Zayn had said to him softly, “In the fridge, got it.” He curled his lips up into a smile as he watched Zayn duck his head down and head from the living room back to his bedroom, a quick almost excited scurry to his step as he disappeared from Harry’s sight. 

Maybe, just maybe it wasn’t so bad that Zayn hadn’t gone to the wedding after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this - hopefully it's what you were thinking of! 
> 
> And thanks to [loudippedincaramel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel) for being my beta!


End file.
